1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solar battery unit and a solar battery apparatus employing the solar battery unit.
2. Disscussion of the Background
Conventionally, a solar battery is used to effectively utilize solar energy for generating electricity.
When a solar battery is employed, a rectangular-shaped solar battery panel with a frame, within which are laid a prescribed number of solar battery cells, is generally used as a solar battery module, and the solar battery panels are installed on roofs, roads, grounds and so on. Such solar battery panels are often installed in an inclined position in order to effectively improve the light intake conditions.
Installation methods of the solar battery panels include the following:
(1) a method, wherein a pedestal is installed at the place of installation such as on roofs or grounds onto which the solar battery panels are secured.
(2) a method, wherein supporting rails are secured onto a roof sheathing board of a pitched roof along the tilted direction of the roof and onto the supporting rails are secured frames of the solar battery panels, whereby the solar battery panels serve at the same time as a roofing material. (Japanese unexamined patent publication Number 7-180310)
In the methods (1) and (2) described above, a gap is formed between the solar battery panels and the surface of the place of installation depending on the height of the pedestals from the supporting rails, enabling and electrical connections of the solar panels to be made in the gaps on the rear side thus provided.
When installing the solar battery panel on a flat plane with the above described method (1),the solar battery panel can be set at an inclined position by appropriately selecting the form of the pedestal by employing for instance a righ-tangled triangular section. However, setting the pedestal requires not only a space of a certain size, restricting the place of installation, but also involves other works such as manufacturing, transportation and installation of the pedestals in addition to the work required for the solar battery panels constituting the solar battery module at the time of installation, making the work more laborious. Moreover, if the pedestals are high, electrical wires are then exposed, giving an unpleasant outer appearance.
The method (2) described above poses a problem in that, since the method utilizes the solar battery panels as the roofing material of a pitched roof, the place of installation will be limited to a pitched roof and further, as is the case with the method (1), more laborious work is necessitated for manufacturing, transportation and installation of the supporting rails.
The object of the present invention is to provide a solar battery unit and a solar battery apparatus which enable a freer selection of the place of installation as well as facilitating the method of installation.
The battery unit of the present invention is formed in a void columnar shape, wherein at least a part of the circumferential surfaces is made to be a light receiving surface provided with a solar battery.
According to the present invention the solar battery unit is formed as a solar battery module in the shape of a column and at least one surface of the circumferential surfaces is made to be the light receiving surface. Thus, surfaces other than the light receiving surface can be directly secured to, or simply placed on the. place of installation, eliminating the need for the pedestals or supporting rails for installation, facilitating the installation process.
Furthermore, since the solar battery units are in the shape of a column, they can be laid with one part of the circumferential surfaces facing downwards, or they can be just as well be placed in an upright position with the longitudinal ends facing downwards. Accordingly, if the place of installation is small, they may be placed in an upright position, and if there is a height restriction at the place of installation, they may be placed on their sides. Consequently, the method of installation can be selected according to the conditions of the place of installation, giving a wider selection of the place of installation.
Moreover, by directly securing one surface other than the light receiving surface, to the surface of the place of installation, the solar battery units can be installed irrespective of the inclination or height of the place of installation, allowing for a wider choice of the place of installation than in conventional cases.
Furthermore, since the solar battery units are formed with a void inside, electric wiring can be stored and concealed within, resulting in a pleasant outer appearance.
Although the solar battery units are not restricted in the form as long as they are in the shape of a column, it is however preferable that they are comprised of frames made of polygonal-shaped columns and the solar batteries are provided on at least one surface thereof.
A polygonal-shaped column is a columnar body with sections in polygonal shapes such as triangular columns or square columns. The section of the polygon may also be an equilateral polygon, may however also be of other forms; by making one surface larger than the other surfaces, for instance would provide for a more stable surface for installation.
Utilization of such a polygonal-shaped column permits the composition of the circumferential surfaces to be entirely made of planes, enabling the connecting surface for direct securing or for simple placement to be composed of planes, insuring stability for installation and provide a simple and certain means for securing at a place difficult to install.
It is preferable that the solar battery units of the present invention be formed in the shape of a triangular column.
As for the solar battery units in the shape of a triangular column, various kinds of triangular sections such as an equilateral triangular section, a right-angled triangular section, an isosceles triangular section and the like may be adopted.
A good stability can thus be attained when one of the polygonal surfaces is faced downwards as a base plate at the place of installation. In particular, by way of making the triangular column to be of an equilateral triangle section and by securing one of the circumferential surfaces to vertical installation surfaces such as walls, the angle between the horizontal surface and the light receiving surfaces bear an angle of 30xc2x0, making the light intake to be more efficient.
Further, the solar battery apparatus of the present invention is constituted such that the above mentioned solar battery units are connected to each other in the longitudinal direction, wherein the adjoining solar battery units are mutually connected by joint members.
According to the present invention generation of electricity is made possible even when the place of installation is very small or long and narrow since the solar battery units are connected in the longitudinal direction. In other words, the solar battery units can be installed in a very small area if placed in an upright position and can also be installed in a narrow and long area if placed on their sides.
Furthermore, the solar battery units, as described above, can be installed without the use of a pedestal, facilitating the installation process and the possibility of placing wiring therein results in a pleasant exterior appearance.
The solar battery apparatus of the present invention is preferably provided with the joint members inside of which are inserted the ends of the solar battery units.
By doing so, the solar battery units can be easily connected and, since the ends of the solar units are stored inside of the joint members, the possibility of water seepage into the solar battery units can be prevented, securing the water proofing performance as well as protecting the inner wiring.
The solar battery apparatus of the present invention is preferably provided with the joint members with a packing material affixed to the inner surface thereof.
The solar battery units and the joint members can thus be tightly connected to each other, which results not only in a superior water proofing performance but due to the elimination of a play in the connecting portions, the connections can be made wobble-free.
According to the solar battery apparatus of the present invention it is preferable that both the plus terminals and the minus terminals that have been pulled out from the solar battery units are provided respectively on both longitudinal ends of the solar battery units.
By way of pulling out both the plus terminals and minus terminals from each end of the solar battery unit in this manner, the terminals can be selectively connected between the adjoining solar battery units, facilitating the connections either in series or in parallels.